La Vipère ou Je suis phobique mais on m'soigne
by Le Twilight Contest
Summary: Un coup de colère ? Un bon délire et ça repart. (plus efficace qu'un mars… et moins calorique ;-) ) Et comme dirait Emmett "si vous êtes pas content...s'avez qu'à vous taire". LECTURE RÉSERVÉE à celles et ceux qui ont de l'humour. OS écrit en marge du concours "Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne" par le Staff LTC


Un coup de colère ?

Un bon délire et ça repart. (plus efficace qu'un mars… et moins calorique ;-) )

Et comme dirait Emmett "si vous êtes pas content...s'avez qu'à vous taire".

LECTURE RÉSERVÉE à celles et ceux qui ont de l'humour.

OS écrit en marge du concours "Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne" par le Staff LTC

**LTC**

* * *

><p><strong>La phobie<strong> **:** **La Vipère ou « Je suis phobique mais on m'soigne »**

**Le Rating :** **V (lol) **

**Les couples : Edward/ Bella, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/ Rosalie**

**Disclaimer : ****Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à S. Meyer (**_**chanceuse devant l'Eternel**_**), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours "Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne"**

* * *

><p><em>PoV : Bella<em>

_**Partie 1 : Les "messages" **_

C'est avec une certaine appréhension que je sors de cours à midi pour rejoindre le hall du lycée.

Ça fait plusieurs jours que la Vipère sévit. On ne sait jamais sur qui - ni quand - ça va tomber mais le plaisir de nous retrouver, après une matinée de cours, a disparu.

Alice marche à coté de moi, en traînant des pieds pour une fois, mais Rosalie, comme toujours, nous a devancées.

La Vipère. C'est le surnom qu'on a donné à la fille qui prend son pied à accrocher de petits mots acerbes sur nos casiers à l'insu de tous et ce quelque soit l'heure. Rien ne nous permet de l'identifier. Elle laisse juste en signature une espèce d'autocollant, L'**imprimante **était de mauvaise qualité mais on reconnaissait sur ce dernier, la tête diabolique provenant du film Vendetta. Du coup je peux plus le voir ce film ! Elle se prend pour V le justicier ou quoi ? Ma nature calme et réservée commence à craquer comme la banquise avec le dégel...

Ce midi, c'est Angela qui est la "cible" de notre tortionnaire. Je le devine tout de suite : elle est immobile et pâle. Elle regarde avec **fascination** la porte ouverte de son casier.

Sans même nous concerter avec les filles, nous sommes Immédiatement à son côté.

Qu'est-ce que la Vipère peut bien lui "reprocher" à notre Angie ? Que va-t-elle encore bien pouvoir cracher comme venin ?

Je me souviens comment ça a commencé.

Rosalie fut sa première victime. Un petit mot qui lui indiquait - entre autre - que son comportement éhonté lui vaudrait "_**probablement de la prison pour agression sexuelle**_".

Rosalie est… passionnée ! Et aussi discrète qu'un **éléphant**. Surtout avec Emmett ! Mais elle est libre de faire ses choix et elle les assume ! Et on a toutes ricané en imaginant Emmett porter plainte ! Ridicule !

Au début, nous avons pensé qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une plaisanterie - de mauvais goût - d'une fille jalouse, soit de son assurance et de sa confiance en elle, soit de sa relation avec Emmett, le monsieur Muscle du lycée.

Puis les "choses" devinrent plus sérieuses, dès la première récidive de la Vipère, lorsqu'elle se moqua de l'excentricité d'Alice. Celle-ci **rumina**, tapa du pied la porte de son casier et ragea de ne pouvoir lui faire avaler son **agrafeuse **à cette Vipère. La journée fut vraiment mauvaise car une Alice de mauvaise humeur, ça plombait immédiatement l'atmosphère, le **mercure **avait soudainement baissé dangereusement. Seul Jasper avait pu la canaliser et apaiser sa colère en lui chuchotant je ne sais quoi à l'oreille.

Le lendemain, ce fut le casier de Jessica qui fut vandalisé par le simple mot "**Niaise**" écrit une centaine de fois. Nous n'étions même pas copines - pour cause, elle avait des vues sur mon Edward - mais les larmes dans ses grands yeux de **biche **m'avaient émue et ma colère était montée d'un cran.

Je ne me considère pas comme une sainte Nitouche, mais le "**Pour un look sans originalité, ni imagination, choisissez le look Bella, vous serez sûre de passer inaperçue malgré votre maladresse !"** épinglé le jour suivant dans mon casier m'avait pris au dépourvu.

Ce jour là, j'ai cru que Rosalie allait rugir de colère ! Mon amie supportait sans problème qu'on "s'attaque" à elle mais ne tolérait absolument pas qu'on s'en prenne à d'autres, surtout à sa "presque famille". Alice et elle s'étaient aussitôt mises en mode "maman poule" ! C'était un peu ridicule : j'étais assez grande pour me défendre seule…. enfin je crois.

Mais aujourd'hui, la Vipère a attaqué Angie ! C'est la goutte qui fait déborder mon vase : Je veux comprendre !

Beaucoup plus discrètement qu'Alice - qui, sans **Hésitation, **se tord littéralement le cou pour voir la "petite" note que notre camarade de classe tient d'une main rendue tremblante par l'émotion - je m'arrange pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Je ne vois pas très bien, mais ça me semble être une "critique" contre le dernier article qu'Angela a écrit pour le journal du Lycée.

Et "critique" c'est bien le terme. Les "petits mots" de la Vipère sont toujours négatifs, évidemment, et n'ont absolument rien de constructif. Je fais une grimace de dégoût en découvrant le contenu du mot de la Vipère.

Je suppose que cela concerne l'éditorial publié hier par Angie, sur le journal du Lycée, le Forks 's Reporter, et qui portait sur les troubles alimentaires. Ok, ne soufrant d'aucun trouble de se genre, le thème ne m'inspirait pas vraiment (aussi peu que le précédent sur les slips de bains faussement rembourrés des mecs de l'équipe de natation du lycée), et son point de vue n'est pas forcément le même que le mien, mais de là à dire :

"_**Que c'est long... Trop long... on est écrasé sous les pavés -_- . Je ne donnerai aucun avis car je ne l'ai pas lu jusqu'au bout tellement ça ne m'a pas intéressée -_-"**_

Il y a quand même une marge.

Si ça l'intéresse pas : personne ne la force à lire le "Forks' reporter" !

Et cette manie de faire toutes ses "méchancetés gratuites" sous le couvert de son masque ! Quel manque de politesse !

Elle n'assume donc pas ses opinions… (Oui elle a le droit d'en avoir une… je ne suis pas aussi "garce") et prive ses victimes de leur "droit de réponse".

Car malgré notre "jeune âge", nous ne sommes pas débiles, nous avons toutes - enfin presque - conscience qu'il nous reste beaucoup à apprendre sur la vie, qu'on est loin d'être parfaites. Preuve : nous sommes encore à l'école ! Dans ce sens - et comme le dirait tout bon professeur - toute critique peut être bonne à entendre… Qu'elle soit positive ou négative… mais avec la Vipère, il n'y a JAMAIS de positif… et ça c'est fatiguant !

Le tout est d'ouvrir un dialogue constructif et instructif. Mais comment parler à celle qui se cache ?

Décidée, je prends le papier des mains d'Angela et le jette dans la poubelle la plus proche. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite. J'ai pas l'habitude de "câliner", c'est pas mon truc (sauf avec Edward bien sur ! ) mais je ne peux pas résister à sa souffrance émotionnelle et la prend dans mes bras. Ca sert aussi à ça les copines. On est un peu gênées mais ça fait du bien.

La Vipère n'aurait pas dû s'attaquer à la **vulnérabilité **d'Angie ! Gentille et sans défense. Une "bleue" par rapport à notre trio aguerri.

Mes yeux se mettent à flamboyer et mon sang à piquer un sprint dans mes veines.

La guerre est déclarée.

Nous allons la débusquer comme des louves enragées puis on va la ... La "Quoi" au fait ?

Rosalie, directe comme d'ordinaire, propose de faire un remake de "Massacre à la tronçonneuse" puis de l'enterrer sous l'**arbre centenaire** de la cour du lycée à l'aide de la pelle qu'elle garde à cet effet dans son garage.

Alice, de son côté plaide pour une mise à l'index, très loin, au **Bangladesh **par exemple. Mais on est tombée d'accord pour dire que les 157 millions de Bangladais n'avaient pas mérité ça !

Personne ne le mérite !

J'hésite encore ne sachant pas trop sur quel pied danser (celui d'Edward ?).

D'un coté une petite voix me dit de lui conseiller d'évacuer sa frustration à l'aide d'un vibro (et oui, la frustration sexuelle ajoutée à la connerie pathologique et congénitale, ça mène à la méchanceté gratuite !)

D'un autre côté... la fille doit être franchement malheureuse et avoir besoin d'aide ! Un internement pour qu'elle se fasse soigner serait une bonne solution, non ?

- Bon les filles on réfléchira plus tard ! Action ! On se poste en surveillance nuit et jour devant les casiers à tour de rôle.

Rosalie ou la voix de la raison. Nous avons réconforté Jess et Angie en leur promettant que la Vipère allait se prendre au minimum le contenu d'un spray au poivre (et **l'aérosol **vide en prime) dans la tête, ce qui les fit sourire, avant de mettre notre plan à exécution.

Je reste en planque la première pendant qu'Alice et Rosalie partent en direction le Drive (surnom de la Cafétéria du lycée) pour faire le plein de **Spaghettis** avant de me rejoindre. De toute façon cette nouvelle attaque de la Vipère m'a coupé l'appétit.

Je demande toutefois à Alice de piocher dans la **bonbonnière **qui trônait sur le comptoir de la Cafet pour me rapporter ma dose de sucre, ma petite addiction, j'en avais grandement besoin. Ben quoi ? Le sucre c'est bon pour le moral !

Avec le trio infernal, rien ne traîne.

La **révolution **est en marche.

_**Partie 2 La Punition. **_

Après le retour de mes deux complices et de ma "dose d'héroïne", nous n'avons pas attendu longtemps, planquées derrière la porte vitrée des Services **Comptabilité **et **Juridique **du lycée.

Une heure après c'était la **révélation. **

La Vipère n'était nulle autre que la "reine" du lycée... (la reine des frimeuses aussi). J'ai nommé Lauren Guest-Chabada. Celle qui prenait ses "copines" pour des **servantes.**

Prise en flagrant délit devant le casier de Tanya Denali. Avec mon smartphone, je la pris en photo alors qu'elle glissait son petit mot à travers les fentes de la porte, pour avoir une preuve de ses méfaits. Aucun doute possible… l'horrible petit masque était bien visible au bas de la carte.

Alice, Rosalie et moi, on échange un regard. Et si on la laissait faire ? C'est le casier de Tanya. Oui encore une qui voudrait mettre la main sur Edward ! **Tentation**... tentation...

Mais nos chevaliers servants furent les plus rapides Edward (le plus rapide bien sur !), Jasper et Emmett surgirent silencieusement, comme par miracle, derrière nous et nous attrapent par la taille. Voulaient-ils nous empêcher d'agir ?

Je me blottis contre la poitrine rassurante d'Edward sans perdre du regard la Vipère.

Jasper murmure :

- Je ne suis pas étonné que ce soit elle : elle a un grain cette fille. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était sous traitement pour une phobie !

Alice se tourne vers lui et se fait notre porte-parole :

- Laquelle ?

- La gentillophobie.

Devant nos regards étonnés, il ajoute en haussant les épaules:

- Ben oui... vous ne connaissez pas ? Elle ne supporte pas de voir ou dire la moindre chose gentille ou agréable.

Emmett réplique aussitôt en faisant craquer ses articulations :

- C'est pas parce qu'elle ne peut pas être gentille qu'elle doit être méchante ! Elle aurait pu faire les choses… autrement !

Les garçons se regardent, échangent un clin d'œil complice. Edward, qui n'a encore rien dit, ajoute, avec son merveilleux sourire en coin :

- Les gars, vous pensez à ce que je pense ?

Un signe discret de la tête et ils sont déjà à coté de Lauren. Surprises, nous ne pouvons qu'observer la scène et admirer la technique. Jasper et Emmett la prennent chacun par un bras pendant qu'Edward se place devant elle. Lentement, sans un mot, il entoure son visage de ses longues mains de pianiste puis d'un mouvement souple, sans la quitter des yeux et sans rien dire, il lui dévisse la tête jusqu'à la détacher de sa colonne vertébrale.

Le "crac"qui résonne dans le couloir vide, nous indique que sa manoeuvre à réussi.

La Vipère s'écroule à ses pieds comme une poupée désarticulée dès que les garçons la lâchent.

En contemplant ce qui restait de Lauren, mon amoureux hausse les épaules et ajoute simplement, comme une évidence : :

- Elle "blesse" Bella… je la tue…

Jasper regarde un instant le corps de notre ancienne "camarade" de classe :

- Être méchante tout le temps, ça va cinq minutes… mais même les plus patients ont leur limite.

Pour avoir le dernier mot Emmett gronde à son tour :

- Si elle était pas contente, elle avait qu'à se taire.

**THE END **

**Merci de nous avoir lu… **

**Nous espérons que vous vous êtes autant amusé(e)s à lire cet OS "délire" que nous à l'écrire.**

_**Déb- Lisa- Nic **_


End file.
